Music
Brutal Mario (also known as Super Kitiku Mario) features a variety of custom music, mostly from the Squaresoft games, including the SaGa Series, Treasure of the Rudras, Chrono Trigger and the Final Fantasy series. There are other music choices that may or may not be well known to some people. Below is a list (WIP) of music and what the song is called with the link to the original song. Note that BM IS NOT DONE YET and the music changes are likely to happen. Unofficial OST TechGuy691 has complied ( what seems to be) all of the tracks used to date in Brutal Mario (mostly ones from cheep_demo and some from the newer demos), however it will not be 100% until the game is finalized. The files are in SPC format, so they must be used with some sort of SPC Player, and are named and labelled accordingly to the level name, or boss name. (Which means it will end perfectly instead of ZSNES 2 minute 10 second markings...) There are no '''song files from Thirteen1355's Luigi World ROM, due to the fact that 1: Its unofficial. 2: The Base ROM is not from Brutal Mario, but from a rare ROM Hack; SMW YEAHHHHH!. The files will be uploaded later very shortly though. Note that TechGuy691 '''WILL NOT be making a OST dedicated to the REAL SONGS of Brutal Mario from their actual games that they originated from, as some of them will be illegal to distribute. Keep that in mind. If you want to do it, see the links in the "Music By World Levels" section and gather a list to download the files and make your own OST. One of the download links included has an SPC Player included. There is a link to the MP3 version of it as well. If there are any music files that are missing, let TechGuy691 know about it. Revisions (9/10/2014) - 1.0.1 - Updated files with Vivian's Shop, and some unused tracks are included with the SPC files ONLY. Download (9/9/2014) - 1.0 - Base Files for songs. Download Music By World Levels Along with the music files mentioned above, there are 3 categories: Song (or Level Name), BM OST, and Song OST. "Song" tells you where the music is played in. "Level Name" tells you the name of the level where the song is played in. BM OST is the music that is played and Real Version is the link to the actual song composed from its respectful game. Music links are linked to a YouTube video. Game Music Playlists: Brutal Mario Actual Game Playlist Grassland Forest Bay Cave Plains Sky Summit Crater Star Road Special Zone Luigi's World Unused Music Random music files found in the various versions of Brutal Mario aren't played in the levels themselves, thus providing speculation that they will be included in a future update. Added in Cheap Demo Added in demoOnly1 Original Original music from Super Mario World: Custom Music not from the original game: Category:Brutal Mario Category:Music